


Gesichtsgulasch

by sprosslee



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Friendship, Jonas' POV, Other, Supportive Best Friend
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprosslee/pseuds/sprosslee
Summary: Jonas kaut. Matteo kaut. Jonas sieht zu Matteo, Matteo starrt auf sein Dürüm, das plötzlich das Interessanteste hier zu sein scheint.Fuck, ist das awkward.Und Jonas tut etwas, was er nie von sich selbst erwartet hätte: Er beginnt zu reden.***Matteo rückt endlich mit der Wahrheit raus. Jonas reagiert verständnisvoll. (S03E06)





	Gesichtsgulasch

**Author's Note:**

> Nach S03E06 musste das einfach raus. Hoffe, wir erfahren mehr von Jonas diese Staffel :) #teamsupportivefriends

Noch zwei Stationen bis zum Treffpunkt. Jonas’ Herz rast, als ob er zu einem ersten Date fahren würde. Es ist halt schon irgendwie komisch, von Matteo zu einem Treffen bestellt zu werden, vor allem, da er in der letzten Zeit nicht gerade mega motiviert dazu war. Immer breit, immer bereit auszuteilen und zuzubeißen wie eine dieser verfickten Teppichratten, die Jonas so hasst. 

Und dann schickt er so eine Nachricht.

_Hey. Handy grad im store abgeholt, Display ist wieder ganz. Hast du morgen Zeit für ein Treffen?_

Wie oft sich Jonas das schon durchgelesen hat und wie lange er versucht hat, diese kryptische Nachricht zu entschlüsseln, weiß er gar nicht mehr. Früher, als sie wie siamesische Zwillinge waren, war Matteo manchmal richtig nervig, aber das Silent Treatment der letzten Wochen war auch extrem scheiße. Was ist nur los mit dem Kleinen? Irgendwie war es besser, als sie alles miteinander geteilt haben.

Hoffentlich macht er nicht Schluss. 

Jonas grunzt, als er sich das zu bildlich vorstellt, und die ältere Dame mit den lila gefärbten Haaren, die ihm gegenüber sitzt, wirft ihm einen abschätzigen Blick zu. 

Hoffentlich ist es nichts Schlimmes.

Matteo wartet auf ihn an der Station, und Jonas bekommt erstmal einen Handschlag und danach ein Dürüm spendiert. Nicht, dass er Hunger hätte, das ganze Kiffen hat ihn fett werden lassen. Aber das wird sicher besser, wenn er mal ein paar Wochen von dem Zeug weg ist, zumindest sagt das Dr. Google. Trotzdem nimmt er das Dürüm, schließlich wird er gerade von Matteo eingeladen und der hat eh notorisch zu wenig Kohle. Und wenigstens hat er so was zu tun, wenn sie einen Platz zum Sitzen gefunden haben und Matteo ihm endlich sagt, was los ist. Wenn er überhaupt mal wieder mehr als Ein-Wort-Sätze mit ihm wechselt.

Sie laufen los, Matteo voran, Jonas hinter ihm her. Die Stille zwischen ihnen macht Jonas nervöser, als er es sich selbst eingestehen möchte. Nicht, dass Matteo der große Redner wäre, war er ja noch nie, nicht mal früher, als daheim noch alles so semi-okay und seine Mutter nicht völlig durchgedreht war. Aber jetzt ist er stummer als ein toter Fisch. Gruselig.

“Hier gut?” Matteo bleibt vor steinernen Stufen stehen. Die Vöglein zwitschern, es ist sonnig. Besser wird’s wohl in der Gegend nicht mit Sitzgelegenheiten, also nickt Jonas. Sie steigen die Stufen hinauf, etwas weg von dem knutschenden Pärchen, das weiter unten sitzt und völlig in seiner eigenen Welt versunken zu sein scheint, dann setzen sie sich. Packen ihre Dürüm aus. Beißen ab. Kauen. Nicht geil, das Dürüm, eher so mittelprächtig. 

Es ist immer noch still, zu still. 

Jonas kaut. Matteo kaut. Jonas sieht zu Matteo, Matteo sieht auf sein Dürüm, das plötzlich das Interessanteste hier zu sein scheint. 

_Fuck, ist das awkward._

Und Jonas tut etwas, was er nie von sich selbst erwartet hätte: Er beginnt zu reden. Über sich. Übers Kiffen. Über das Problem, das er hat, definitiv, das Matteo hat, vielleicht, und das vielleicht der Grund ist, wieso sie jetzt hier sitzen.

“Mmmh, du hast ja vielleicht schon ein bisschen mitbekommen, dass ich so gemerkt habe, dass ich ausm Kiffersumpf rausmusste.”

“Hattest doch Spaß.”

“Mit Mädels, meinste?” Spaß kann man das auch nennen -- oder totale Vernichtung. Alles eine Frage der Perspektive, wie er in den letzten Tagen lernen musste. “Ja, klar, aber… Weißste… Keine Ahnung, ist ganz lustig, aber weißt du, wie gut man sich fühlt, wenn man einfach morgens mal ne halbe Stunde schwimmen geht?”

Jonas muss Matteo nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, wie er dreinschaut. Ungläubig, ein _Digga, echt jetzt_ auf den Lippen. 

“Wirklich, da bin ich richtig ich selber, da komm ich in ne richtig gute Kraft.” Jesus fuck, er klingt wie der allerletzte Oberhippie. 

Matteo grinst, das erste Mal, seit sie sich getroffen haben, das erste Mal seit _Wochen_ , und es ist das Beste, was Jonas in all der Zeit gesehen hat. “Alter, du klingst grad wie Kiki.”

“Vielleicht hat sie auch einfach Recht, weißt du? Ja Mann, ernsthaft, das is ‘n geiles Gefühl, Alter. Wenn du wirklich richtig wach bist.” 

Die ersten zwei Tage nach seiner Dauerkiffphase waren hart. All das verfickte Schwitzen und die Kopfschmerzen. Zum Glück waren Kiki und Carlos da, um ihn durchzutragen. Okay, eher Kiki, ihre ekligen Smoothies und die Mediationsapp haben wirklich geholfen. Das und Schokolade. Nicht, dass er das ihr gegenüber zugeben würde. 

Irgendwann muss er Matteo alles genau erzählen. 

“Ja, und des mit den Mädels, das kam auch erst, als ich aufgehört hatte mit ‘m Kiffen.” 

Matteo sieht immer noch nicht vollends überzeugt aus, spielt unbewusst mit seinen Fingern, dreht einen unsichtbaren Joint. Jonas weiß, wie es ihm geht, das ganze Gelaber übers Rauchen hat auch ihm den Mund wässrig gemacht. Jetzt nur nicht nachlassen, ein guter Kumpel sein. “Und ich, ja, plötzlich hatte ich auch wieder Bock auf mehr Leute.” Weil das ist doch der Grund, wieso sie hier sind, oder? Weil Matteo ein Problem hat, so wie Jonas es hatte, und er dabei Hilfe braucht. 

Jonas betrachtet Matteo von der Seite, wartet auf eine Reaktion. Ganz schön peinlich, seine kleine Ansprache, realistisch betrachtet. Lieber mal wieder einen Bissen von dem Grusel-Dürüm nehmen und den Vögeln beim Tirilieren zuhören. Ein Loch graben und darin versinken. Wie machen das die Mädels eigentlich? Labern den ganzen Tag über ihre Probleme, aber die fühlen sich danach nicht wie die letzten Vollidioten. 

Als er schon glaubt, dass keine Reaktion mehr kommt, beginnt Matteo endlich zu reden. “Ich wollt dir… noch was sagen.”

Okay, es geht wohl nicht ums Kiffen. “Ja?” Jonas’ Herz klopft bis zum Hals, dabei ist das nur Matteo, sein bester Kumpel seit dem Kindergarten, der auf einmal so verletzlich aussieht und so verdammt _jung_. 

“Ich war ja in letzter Zeit bisschen abgefuckt.”

“Hm.” _Untertreibung des Milleniums, Alter._

“Wenn ich mich nicht gemeldet hab zum Beispiel, oder einfach nur pissig drauf war.”

Jonas nickt. War scheiße, und irgendwann müssen sie darüber reden, wie man sowas besser kommuniziert, aber nicht jetzt. Matteo quält sich, genauso wie damals, als er zugeben musste, dass es daheim bei ihm richtig scheiße läuft, und er um Hilfe bitten musste. Es ist ihm unangenehm, dieses Gespräch, aber so richtig. 

“Das war nicht wegen Sara oder so. Sondern wegen jemand anderem, den ich richtig mag.” Matteo schlägt die Augen nieder. “Also so wirklich richtig richtig mag.”

“Wen denn?”

“Rate mal.”

“Alter, ich hasse raten.” 

Und der kleine Sack weiß das genau, so wie er grinst. “Versuchs doch einfach,” sagt er, und weil er dabei lächelt, macht Jonas.

“Vielleicht ja… Leonie?”

Matteo schnauft. “Ernsthaft?”

“Ne Digga, ich hab doch keine Ahnung!” Gerade jetzt, wo sich Matteo so zurückgezogen hat und Jonas überhaupt nicht weiß, was bei ihm abgeht. 

“Nein, nicht Leonie.” Dann ist das Lächeln verschwunden und Matteo sieht wieder so unsicher aus wie zuvor, als sie sich an der U-Bahn-Station getroffen haben. “Ich geb dir ‘n Tipp.” Er schweigt, sieht auf seine Füße, beißt sich auf die Lippen, sieht unter seinen viel zu langen Stirnfransen zu Jonas hoch. “Es ist kein Mädchen,” sagt er. Seine Stimme zittert.

_Oh._

_Das ergibt Sinn._

_OH._ “Bin jetzt aber nicht ich, oder?”

Matteo lacht auf. “Nein, Mann.” 

Puh, das sitzt. “Was soll ich denn sagen, Alter? Als wär ich das krasseste Gesichtsgulasch, oder was?”

Matteo lacht noch mehr, und Jonas lacht auch, und es tut gut, das wieder zu können, nach all der Scheiße, die in den letzten Wochen zwischen ihnen war. 

Aber uuf wen steht der Kleine dann? Einer der Gang kann es nicht sein, und wenn Jonas es nicht ist-- 

Moment… Die Party. Als Matteo abgehauen ist. Na klar. “Is es der Typ aus dem Sport-LK? Der mit der Mütze?”

Matteos Augen werden weich. Bingo. “David.”

“David,” wiederholt Jonas leise. Was sagt man in so einem Fall als guter Kumpel? Hässlich ist der Typ jedenfalls nicht. Eigentlich ganz im Gegenteil, soweit Jonas das beurteilen kann. “Ja der… der sieht echt gut aus.”

Matteo lacht leise. Für ihn ist das sicher die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts, genauso wie wenn andere Männer Hanna als ‘hübsch’ bezeichnen. Weil sie sie nicht richtig sehen, nicht so, wie Jonas sie sieht. 

Nicht an Hanna denken jetzt, jetzt ist Matteo wichtig.

“Was… was läuft jetzt zwischen euch?” Will Jonas das überhaupt so genau wissen? Ja, er will. Matteo ist sein bester Kumpel, und ihm das alles zu sagen muss so unendlich schwer für ihn gewesen sein. Da kann man sich schon mal anhören, was der kleine Scheißer während seiner Tauchstation so an Schwulitäten angestellt hat. 

Doch anstatt ins dreckige Detail zu gehen, beißt sich Matteo auf die Unterlippe. “Ich hab keine Ahnung. Manchmal… ist es richtig schön und perfekt. Und auf einmal bin ich verwirrt und weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll. Als wir das erste Mal gechillt haben zum Beispiel, es war… Es war richtig schön, es war einfach… Wir haben uns richtig gut verstanden, und dann… Auf einmal war er weg.” 

“Wie, weg?”

“Einfach weg. Abgehauen.” Matteo sieht ihn an, und sein Blick ist so traurig, dass Jonas ihn einfach nur in den Arm nehmen will. 

“Ernsthaft?”, sagt er stattdessen. “Alter, gib mir seine Adresse, ich klär des.” Er lacht. Matteo lächelt traurig, ein Lächeln, das Jonas nie mehr wieder sehen will. Er stupst ihn an. “Digga, das kriegen wir schon hin, Alter. Das kriegen wir schon hin.” Er hebt sein Dürüm, Matteo hebt seines, und sie stoßen damit an wie mit zwei Gläsern Edelchampagner. “Klar?” Das Zeug schmeckt auch nicht besser, wenn man mehr davon isst, aber zumindest muss man nicht so viel reden, während man es runterwürgt. “David.”

“Ja.” Matteo lächelt wieder. 

Ob Jonas so aussieht, wenn er über Hanna redet? So bis über beide Ohren verliebt, als würde der Klang ihres Namens alleine schon den Hunger auf der Welt und dazu noch den Klimawandel beseitigen? “Du siehst megahappy aus.”

“Alter, ich weiß nicht. Es… es ist alles so scheiße kompliziert. Das ist grad alles etwas too much.” 

_Hanna würde ihn in den Arm nehmen._

_Aber Hanna ist nicht hier._

_Scheiß drauf._

Jonas legt sein Dürüm weg. “Komm her, Digga. Ich umarm dich jetzt kurz, okay?” sagt er mit offenen Armen. 

Matteo legt den Kopf schief und grinst. “Alter, echt jetzt?”

“Wenn das die Mädels dauernd machen… kann ja nur gut sein. Aber jetzt mach hinne, das ist mega strange grad.”

Es dauert, bis Matteo den kläglichen Rest seines Dürüms eingewickelt hat, und Jonas hat den Verdacht, dass er extra langsam macht, um ihn ein bisschen zu verarschen. Aber dann rückt er näher und sie umarmen sich und Matteo seufzt in Jonas Hals und drückt ihn und es ist schön, so wie früher, als Matteo ganz oft bei ihm übernachtet hat. Als sie am Morgen nebeneinander aufgewacht sind, Matteos Augen ganz verklebt und seine Haare wie ein Vogelnest, Matteos Geruch in seiner Bettwäsche.

“Egal, was passiert, ich bin #teammatteo. Bist mein bester Kumpel, egal, was passiert,” murmelt Jonas.

Matteo drückt ihn noch ein bisschen fester, bis er Jonas von sich schiebt. “Genug jetzt, sonst wachsen mir noch Titten.” Er grinst schief. “Danke. Fürs Zuhören. Fürs Du-Sein.” 

Jonas zwinkert ihm zu und beißt lasziv von seinem Dürüm ab. “Sicher, dass du nicht doch lieber was mit deinem Lieblingsgesichtsgulasch anfängst als mit sexy David?”

“Alter, wovon träumst du nachts?”

**Author's Note:**

> Als Ösi find ich die Berliner Jugendsprache sehr sehr lustig :D


End file.
